


Reunion

by Azurehue22



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: Events detailing Wrathion and Anduin's sudden reunion. Short.
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

Wrathion enjoyed living in Boralus. It was a new thing, every day. New smells, new sounds, new prospects. So many mortals clustered in one place, all from different regions of the world. Each mortal shed some light on how they ticked: Humans from different areas all acted differently, which was to be expected, but Wrathion had no idea they would speak so differently. Kul’Tirans spoke in such a thick accent he had a hard time understanding them. It was the same for all the races, intermingling, cohabiting with one another. Sharing secrets, pleasures, and culture. 

He was not alone, of course. Wrathion always had someone close by; his lonesome time wandering the world was over, and the vacancy replaced by a lover. He cherished every waking day, every second spent with him; he was mortal, and Wrathion would some day see him pass. He loathed to think about that day, and continually pressed it from his thoughts as he spent time with him in the city proper, browsing book and antique stores, indulging in food and drink and more carnal pleasures. 

The Cupola Café was where they usually met; tucked away in a booth. It was there, sipping wine and listening to his current lecture on the dynamics of shadow magic and the arcane, that they were interrupted. Wrathion hadn’t seen the man approach; he’d been fixated on his consorts face, enjoying every line and smile. The figure was broad, dressed in golden livery, with a golden head of hair tied back in a tail. The moment Wrathion caught sight of who it was, he scowled. His partner hushed, drawing back into the shadows.

“Wrathion! I thought it was you!” King Anduin Wrynn. How he loathed to see him again. Wrathion’s scowl deepened, and Anduin frowned, not expecting such a response.  
“I er. Wanted to apologize.” Anduin leaned forward, trying to catch sight of the man hidden the shadows, but Wrathion’s partner stayed hidden. He coughed, and Anduin’s gaze locked onto his.

“Apologize for interrupting my date? That would be nice, though, you could do so by walking away.” Anduin’s turn to scowl.  
“Listen, I haven’t seen you in years.”  
“For the best, some may say. You blamed me for the death of your father, which, I admit, was indeed partly my fault.” Wrathion sipped his wine. He was to blame for many things. He was still working through them. It wasn’t Anduin’s reception of him in the throne room that wounded him; it was working past feelings he didn’t like that he’d had.  
“I treated you unfairly.” Wrathion raised a bejeweled finger.  
“Ah, no. I deserved the blow.” He rubbed his cheek absently. Across from him, his partner snickered softly.  
“What I do not deserve is you being in my presence.” Anduin scowled further, lines etched into his youthful face.  
“I’m trying to mend fences.”  
“I’d prefer them broken, as it were. Forget I exist.”  
“I can’t exactly do that. You created a reaction that cost Azeroth millions of lives.” Wrathion rolled his eyes. There it was.  
“Ah yes. I did, and I am atoning for it. And you? What of your actions? You’re policies have made the Alliance a laughing stock.” Anduin puffed up with anger, his hands balled into fists. Wrathion was vividly reminded of the walk they had taken around the garden in the keep. He’d been just as furious.

This time, however, N’Zoth wasn’t there, egging his fury on.  
“I did what I felt was right.” Each syllable cut from the sentence and enunciated clearly. Wrathion raised a brow.  
“As did I, your Majesty. Now, I would like you to leave. Now.” He waved a hand. The curtains snapped shut, shutting Anduin out and the light from the café. His love leaned forward, and there was a look of concern on his face.

“I didn’t expect you to react so…”  
“He annoys me.” Wrathion sniffed, staring out at the sea.  
“More than that…”  
“I thought him a friend once. It was clear then that I had no idea what a friend was.” His mood soured further. To think, just a few minutes ago he was having the time of his life, soaring among the clouds.  
“You were young.”  
“He’s a hypocrite.” He glared at his plate. “He sneaks around, releasing war criminals from jail and allowing his own allies to rot while he parades around in self-righteousness.” Wrathion spat the words, pure vitriol falling from his mouth.  
“I would love if I never had to see his smug face again.”


End file.
